


Missing letters

by baconhorseicecream



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, F/M, Fluff, fake suicide, no beta we die like men, one shot for now, this might be a future fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconhorseicecream/pseuds/baconhorseicecream
Summary: When forced to choose between being Agrest or Chat Noir, Adrien has only one condition.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Missing letters

When she first went to sleep that night Kagami would probably say that the day before had been utterly average. She had breakfast with her mother where she had asked permission to have lunch with Adrien, which was granted. She had a test in biology. She received a literature assignment. Marinette sent her a doctored clip where Star Wars characters were fighting with skillets. Even lunch with Adrien, while pleasant, was perfectly normal. They had discussed Adriens upcoming tour in America for the Gabriel brand. It would last all summer and Adrien had been commenting for weeks about how much he didn't want to go. Every attempt he had made to get out of the commitment (that he was given no say in) was shot down. She had promised to message him every day.

Nothing about the day particularly stood out to Kagami. It had been somewhat boring actually. If only she could have known that she would miss such a carefree day. She had no way to know that she wouldn't have another one like it for a long time.

🤺

Kagami would have denied it if anyone had told her that she was a heavy sleeper. She would have said something about always being ready for an enemy's attack, about being constantly vigilant, because Kagami Tsurugi was a badass. While that last part is true, she was also a 15 year old girl from a wealthy family. A girl who had never once gone to bed hungry or afraid. Her body and unconscious mind just didn't feel the need to be wary while she slept. Why waste the energy? 

So when Chat Noir eased open her window and crept over to her bed at one in the morning, her eyelashes didn't even flutter. This was actually a suprise the Chat, since he had believed his girlfriend’s spiel about being ready to murder in her sleep. “Kagami” he whispered from a full five feet away. “Kagami?” he tried again. Nothing.

Chat wasn't sure what to do next. He really didn't want to be too close when she woke up. Fast asleep or not, underestimating the women in his life tended to get him thrown off buildings. (He had even once tried to kidnap Marinette for a surprise party and been thrown over a park bench. Kagami had given her a fist bump) Taking his staff and expanding it, he ever so gently poked his sleeping girlfriend. Knees? “Kagami” nothing. Shoulder, “Kagami?” nothing. Feeling a bit braver, and beginning to suspect, he went for the face. “Wakey wakey eggs and bake-y.”

“Hmmrgth” well at least that was a response. It took several more pokes and a snoring pun before she opened her eyes. To her credit she got up quickly once she saw who was in her room.

“Ah, the mighty warrior has finally risen from her slumber,” he probably shouldn’t be making fun of her but he couldn’t help it. Turns out sleepy Kagami was a cute Kagami. 

“Where is the akuma? Are we in danger?” she was already standing and getting her shoes. Damn, fierce and determined Kagami was always attractive too. 

“There’s no akuma. That’s not what I’m here about.” If he didn’t stop her now she was going to get her sword out. “There’s something that I need to tell you. And you won't be very happy to hear it.” She stared at him. Chat wasn’t sure if she was running through scenarios in her head or if she was still waking up. 

“I’ll make some tea. Please, have a seat.” Chat gave a small sigh of relief as he knelt by the small table that they sometimes played cards on. Not that Kagami knew that yet. He was more nervous about this than he thought. He smiled a bit as he reminisced back to when they first started dating and how she would have demanded some form of answer immediately, not waiting for niceties such as tea. And also how he never would have had the courage to do what he was doing tonight.

“Do you like jasmine? It is a little late for green tea and that is all that I have in my room.”

“Oh, yes, jasmine is fine. Thank you.”

They had put so much work into this relationship and grown so much together, and he was pretty sure he was about to break her heart.

All too soon the tea was ready and sitting between them. His time was up. Originally, Adrien had prepared this speech about trust and communication, but now, looking at how pretty his sleep frumpled girlfriend looked, he couldn’t remember a single word of it. His heart ached.

“I assume this is something miraculous related of course.” While Kagami had learned to show a little tact in her dealings she was still very much Kagami, straight to the point. “I am already aware that I cannot use the dragon again, lest Hawkmoth try to engage in a long term manipulation scheme like he did with Chloe. You are already aware of this as well. My next guess would have been that I was being considered for a different miraculous, but your hesitation and the late hour indicate otherwise. I am about to be told something of an extremely important nature and I wish to assure you of my trustworthiness. I won’t tell a soul”

Anyone who ever tried to say that Kagami was socially inept would only be half right. What she lacked in interactions skills she more than made up for in her ability to read people. And when combined with her sharp intelligents? Well... lets just say powerful glamour magic was the only thing that had protected Chat Noirs secret identity.

Up until now anyways.

“It’s best if I show you.” He said softly, foregoing any semblance of the speech he still couldn’t remember. She had already done a pretty good speech herself anyways. “Claws in.”

He could see Kagami instantly stiffen. Even if she didn't know his phrase she could easily recognize what it was. Adrien felt his transformation unravel up his body

Silence. 

Silence is better than being dead, Adrien thought to himself. He took a nervous sip of tea. Not that Kagami would have stabbed him outright, she would have challenged him to a dual. 

He started to softly tap out Chopin on the table. This wasn’t really unexpected either. Part of the reason Kagami never hesitated was because she took the time to be 1000% sure of her decisions long before the time to act came. He would give her time. It’s not like she could have seen this development coming either.

“I… did not anticipate this.”

“I didn’t really have the option of easing you into this.” Adrien said softly, it was an apology really. “The glamour magic that protects my identity can only be broken all at once. If I had tried to lead you in with clues or something you would have been convinced to ignore them.”

Silence. Again. Adrien had finished his tea by now but was way too on edge to ask for more.

“I think,” she began, “I think that I can still feel it actually. The magic. My mind does not want to focus on the idea of you being Chat Noir.”

“That’s normal,” he assured her. “The more your memories start to re-align themselves that will fade.” He laughed (quietly, cause 1am) “I felt so stupid when I was going through my memories for Ladybug. Having to fight the leftover magic made me feel a lot better about it.”

Suddenly Kagami’s face sharpened. It wasn’t an angry face, it was more like when she figured out who the killer was in a mystery drama. “Ladybug.” Shit, he knew this coming one way or another. “You were in love Ladybug.”

“I was,” he confessed with a soft smile,”And Ladybug was always honest with how she didn’t feel the same way. She never once led me on.” Adrien placed his hand over hers, squeezing it lightly. “Her doing that for me was actually a huge part of the reason why I waited so long to start anything serious with you. I wanted to be sure about what I felt between us.”

Adrien had never seen his girlfriend cry. He had seen her rant, he had seen her shut down, but not cry. Kagami looked like she was going to cry.

“I… You…” She had been rendered speechless. Once again, he could only wait. “I always knew that I was worthy of Adrien Agrest. We were equals.” She drew a shuddering breath, squeezing his hand back. “But I never never suspected that I was worthy of replacing Ladybug.”

“Hey,” he snapped, leaning over the tea to cup her cheeks in his hands. “You never replaced anybody, you hear me?” Then he gave the soft smile that made her knees go weak. “You just gave me yourself.”

Then she did cry. She also kissed him in what was the most intense, passionate make-out session of their entire lives. Tea may have been knocked over. Someone would need to use some cover-up tomorrow. At some point they moved to the kitten patterned beanbag birthday present from Adrien that held a lot more context now. When they finally slowed down enough to speak they talked for hours. About memories, about partners, about that one time Adrien showed up to a date halfway through an akuma attack with 17 condoms in his pocket that regenerated every time he tried to throw them away and his desperate attempts to not get caught. As they talked, Kagami’s mind cleared of the fog that held her. 

She had been cuddling into his chest when the last elephant in the room was finally brought up. “You’re supposed to leave for New York in four days.”

“Three days really, since it’s Saturday now.” She smacked his chest “Ow!”

“That is not the point and you know it.”

He sighed and hugged her closer. “Yeah, I know.”

As much as they both wanted the moment to stretch on, to avoid the inevitable, Kagami never hesitated. “You can’t go.”

“I’m not.” He paused then, taking a deep breath. This time it was Kagami who had to give Adrien time. “I faked my suicide tonight.”

“What?” she sat up to look her boyfriend in the face. “No you didn’t.”

“Yes . Yes I did.” He retorted, looking her in the eye. Of all things, this was the part she didn’t want to believe?

“No,” Kagami stared down at him, “You faked suicide last night. It is Saturday now.”

*snort* Adrien started to laugh, then Kagami started to laugh. Then they remembered that they needed to be quiet and that set them on another fit until they collapsed on the beanbag in a pile of giggles. Quiet giggles.

When those giggles turned into yawns Kagami got up to make more tea. Green tea this time, heaven knew they needed it by this point. Adrien pulled a box a day old pastries from his backpack and gave a cheese danish to his kwamii. 

She tried not to stare at the creature as the water warmed up, as that was rude. She was curious about him though. She had gotten to know Longg for ten minutes at most, and had never had to feed him. It did not take very long to deduce that the godling was fond of cheese, and that the kind boy before her carried around that smelly cheese that he hated just for his little friend. And it was clear that they were friends.

“What should I call you Kwamii-sama?”

The god cackled as he flew around her head. “See, kid? At least SHE appreciates how great I am. I haven’t been called ‘sama’ since one of my kittens had a temple built for him. Convinced everyone he was a god.” He laughed again, whether at his previous kitten or the people he had tricked was anyone's guess. “Just Plagg-san is fine if you feel more comfortable using a formality.”

The silent invitation to not use a formality at all was there. Kagami had rather mixed feelings about that.

“He used to try to get me to call him ‘your Grace’ all the time.” Adrien cut in, “Except he’s a glutton who farts on my pillow.”

“Your pillows smelled like smashed flowers and I was doing you a favor!”

“Please do not fight in my room. I cannot explain away any broken furniture.” Kagami was beginning to have suspicions about that bookshelf a few months ago. “Plagg-san, would you like some tea as well?”

“I’ll pass. You guys keep having your sappy, romance-y talk.” and with that he phased through the window and was gone.

Adrien handed her a cherry turnover, “he really likes you. He’s usually a lot more rude.”

“I’ll take your word for it”

They spent the next few precious moments eating in silence. Precious because they both now knew that this would be their last time. It was a comfortable silence, one that Kagami could already tell she would miss.

But there was also something that had been bugging her that she could no longer ignore. “How did you die without leaving a body?”

Adrien gave a short laugh, smiling with a grin that resembled Plagg’s so well that it was eerie. “That’s the best part! We did leave behind a body!”

“How?” she demanded.  
“Ladybug cast a spell that let her summon a doppelganger.” His pride in her was clear.

Kagami frowned, ”I don’t know that word.”

“Oh, sorry,” Adrien said a bit sheepishly. “Uh, a homunculus?” 

Her eyes widened. She had no idea that Ladybug could do something like that. She didn’t get to be in awe for very long though cause Adrien had kept going.

“She screamed when she noticed that it was naked though. We’re lucky no one heard it.”

Kagami had to take a quick sip of her tea to hide her blush. Did that mean that Ladybug had seen her boyfriend naked?

Boyfriend. Oh.

“Adrien,” she whispered, staring at the crumbs on the table. “We have to break up, don’t we?”

She could practically hear him wilt. “Yeah,” his voice cracked, “That... that would be best.” The comfortable moment was gone, and it was never coming back. “I had to choose between being Adrien or being Chat Noir and I’m so,”

“If you try to apologize for not choosing me over your sworn duty I’ll… I’ll steal the rest of the pastries and not let you take any home.” Damn, she really knew how to threaten him. He smiled through his tears. When did he start to cry?

“Maybe… Tomorrow, Later today Ladybug and I will be doing another spell to change how I look. It will be like the glamour magic for my civilian face, but not quite as strong. Maybe in a few months when everything quiets down a bit I can come visit you.”

Was he…? “Are you asking me to wait for you Adrien?”

“No. The opposite actually.” he wiped his tears. “You shouldn’t have to put your life on hold when we have no idea how long any of this will take. Gami I love you.” She gasped at that. He had said it before of course, but this time it held so much more weight. “And I would never even think of putting you through something like that.”

“Shouldn’t that be my decision?” she snapped.

Adrien paused, an argument on the tip of his tongue. “Yes,” he conceded. “But I still won’t ask it of you. I’d rather set you free.”

Somehow after that they began talking of their other friends. How much Adrien would miss them. How much they would be hurt.

“Oh! And I wrote you a suicide note. It was super loving and sad. You’ll probably laugh at it. And I left you my Ladybug body pillow.” Adrien was fully aware that his girlfriend was Bi and had a crush on his partner. He approved of course and it was an inside joke between them.

“I look forward to reading it.” 

Before they wanted to admit that their time together was over, a faint line of yellow and gray was stretching across the sky. It was time for him to go.

“Kagami, no matter what happens, know that I love you. And I will always treasure the time that we had together.”

He kissed her one last time, and then he was gone from her life.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

For the rest of the day Kagami waited for the news to break.

And waited.

And waited.

Waiting was torture.

At the days end she assumed that there would be an announcement in the morning. It couldn’t be put off forever after all. Remembering that she wasn’t supposed to know anything she sent Adrien’s phone a series of texts, first enquiring, then sounding concerned. Kagami went to bed dreading the next day.

Only for the next day to exactly resemble the last. And the day after that. And the day after that Nathalie informed her that due to misbehavior, Adrien had lost all phone privileges. She went on to tell her that their flight to New York had been re-scheduled and that Adrien had already left France.

Kagami was suspicious as all hell of course.

She continued to try to contact her (ex)boyfriend, partly just to see how long Gabriel would keep up the ruse. It was a little humorous.

Until it wasn’t. Three weeks later an announcement was made that Adrien Agrest was now dating his father's muse and top female model, Lila Rossi. There were even pictures of them enjoying their American tour together. Now Kagami normally didn’t curse but…

What.

The.

Hell?!

She knew that wasn’t Adrien because Chat Noir was still here in Paris. He waved every time he saw her. The day after the news came out he only shrugged his shoulders, but didn’t come down to say anything to her. So they thought that it was still too risky for them to interact. Ladybug and Chat Noir also wouldn’t have any reason to investigate something that seemed so benign without context.

Which meant it was up to her.

Kagami found herself at the forefront of a war of subtlety. She was going to need allies. And she knew just where to start.


End file.
